Sailor Galaxy:-Universal Keys, a Story.
by Kotodama-Ayama
Summary: This story is about a girl, called Kotodama Ayama, who helps the senshi, with the universe keys to round up the outbreak of youma! Preview of chapter one up! Not all chapter done.


Sailor Galaxy:-Universal Keys, a Story.  
  
Chapter One:-Shocking news, and the attack on Tsukino Sammy.  
  
It was a lovely Sunday afternoon in Tokyo. Aino Minako, Kino Makoto, Hino Rei and Mizuno Ami were at the Shrine for their weekly Sailor Senshi meeting, though, there was one person missing. "Where the hell is Usagi? She's late again!" boomed Rei across the table. Ami rolled her eyes at Rei and answered her question, "I was walking down with her to the shrine, and she saw the most enormous cake.", but she was interrupted by Rei, "No need to say any more, then. I think we all get what happens next, no?" she said with a sneer. Suddenly a large bang filled the room with dust and in came Tsukino Usagi with her cat, which she was holding by her collar. "I'm so sorry I'm late! There was this chocolate cake, and then there was Luna who kept saying I was late and was only making me later!" coughed Usagi explaining why she was late, though Luna, Usagi's guardian and pet was trying to free her self and was digging her teeth into her arm and screeching. Suddenly Usagi started shaking her arm screaming, "Let go! Let go of my arm you stupid cat! LET GO OF ME!" "Say sorry then!" replied Luna. "Why?" "For always blaming me for you being late" "No!" "Yes!" "Okay then! I'm so sorry your Highness!" Usagi said with a hint of sarcasm. Luna let go, but was still very angry with Usagi and was scowling. "What is it with you two? You've been acting all weird around each other all week." Said Minako brushing her long blonde hair back behind her ears and her eyes fixed on Usagi. Rei was also looking furious at Usagi and Luna, while muttering, "Why, why on earth are they always late, and why do they always have to fuss" "Just shut up Rei! I heard that! It's never my fault! It's always Luna! She always bothers me while I'm busy!" exclaimed Usagi furiously. "Busy! Yes! Playing video games and stuffing your face with cakes!" shouted Luna in reply. "QUIT IT! STOP THIS STUPIDITY!" suddenly shouted Ami. "I'll leave and never come back if you don't shut up!" "So will I!" agreed Makoto. "Fine, I'll stop if SHE stops." Usagi said. "Well, I am agreeing with Ami, this argument is just stupid and we have bigger things to discuss!" Luna told everyone. Everyone sat down and Usagi did her best to not look at the cat. "Wretched cat!" thought Usagi, "Doesn't know that I need to pass level 8 on Sailor V." "Right, we have a problem." Luna told everyone, her eyes dull and dark, unlike usual, which normally signaled she was very disappointed. "..And?" Usagi butted in sarcastically. "Usagi, be quiet. There has been an outbreak of youma, and you haven't stopped them!" Luna sighed. This had really been on her mind lately but Usagi wouldn't listen to tell the other Senshi so that they could stop them. "But we weren't told, Luna." Minako told Luna as if she had been offended in some way. "Minako! Of course we were not informed, maybe someone should have told us?" Rei said in a formal sarcastic voice, nudging Usagi. But Usagi was not awake, in fact, Usagi had fallen asleep and was snoring and when Rei nudged her she jumped up and shouted, "What is it, Rei?" "Why are you asleep? We have youma to kill!" Rei replied, nodding at the others, who nodded back in approval. Rei took her transformation henshin out of her pocket, and so did the other girls. They all in turn raised them and said, "Mars Star Power!" "Venus Star Power!" "Jupiter Star Power!" "Mercury Star Power!" then all of them said aloud, "Make-Up!" There was a flash and Rei was transforming into her Senshi, Sailor Mars, Minako into Venus, Makoto into Jupiter and Ami into Mercury! Still the Sailor Senshi group was incomplete. Sailor Moon, or Usagi, had not transformed, she was still sitting snatching cookies off the plate that Makoto had brought. Makoto was the best cook of them all and her cookies were irresistible! Sailor Mars, who seemed to get annoyed by the company of Usagi, folded her arms, "Baka-Usagi! Transform! We have youma to fight!" Usagi sighed and stood up. She took her broche out of her pocket and raised it in the air, she bellowed, "Moon Star Power! Make-up!" There was a flash, and the flap off her broche came off, a diamond revealed which flashed, filling the room pink. Usagi was spinning and she was slowly changing into Sailor Moon. The transformation was complete, and all of the girls had transformed into their Sailor Senshi. Suddenly Usagi was hearing voices in her head, "Help! Sailor Moon!" it was defiantly the voice of Tsukino Sammy, Usagi's brother, "Help! He's attacking me! Help Sailor Moon!" "What is it Sailor Moon?" asked Sailor Mercury, beaming at Sailor Moon questioningly. "It's my brother! He's being attacked by youma!" "Ha-ha! In the name of the Nemisis Dark Moon! I shall kill you brat!" "Did you catch who it was?" asked Sailor Venus quickly. "Yeah! I think its Black Widow!" she cried. "We better get down there before she kills him!" Sailor Jupiter said. So they left for Usagi's house, running as fast as they could. "Stop right there Black Widow!" cried Sailor Moon, smashing the door of Sammy's room wide open. "Sailor Moon! You will never stop me! We will feed on the Humans and gain power to raise the Nemisis!" replied Black Widow, a woman, with two purple dots on her forehead and many hairy arms and legs, laughing. "You shall do no such thing! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" "And Mars!" "And Venus!" "And Jupiter!" "And Mercury!" said the Sailor Scouts proudly. "Suddenly there was a bang, a around 5'6 Senshi banged on the floor." "Ouch!" cried the Senshi who raised a large gold key with a funny symbol on. "Return to your Negaversal Nemesis youma!" 


End file.
